


groundhog day

by netherfriends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Burning, Choking, Corpses, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Drowning, Eye Gouging, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insanity, Murder, Out of Character, Suicide, c! wilbur is still insane, sorry - Freeform, that's all this is, tommy dies a lot in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherfriends/pseuds/netherfriends
Summary: my name is tommy i don't learn from my mistakes
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Mexican Dream
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	groundhog day

**Author's Note:**

> tw/cw: drowning, a LOT of death, corpses, description of corpses, choking, murder, the action of being impaled, tommy slowly losing his mind, the action of gouging one's eyes out, burning, leaping to death, suicide if you can't tell this is very dark, bad perspectives on death
> 
> partly inspired by 'groundhog day' when phil repeatedly kills himself each loop to escape groundhog day
> 
> um, this is pretty ooc which is kind of the point? if my mom ever finds this she'll send me to a mental institution? ha ha part of this got deleted so i had to rewrite it
> 
> EDIT: fixed the formatting since it got fucked up when i transported it from the google doc, you're welcome

Tommy opens his eyes to a familiar scarred face staring at him with a sadistic grin played on his lips.

And then he’s up, despite the shooting pain in his body. It’s fine, he’s been going through worse for the past month.

“What the hell?” He asks, voice high and scratchy like rubber burning against concrete.

He’s dead before the other shoe drops.

When Tommy opens his eyes it’s to a familiar colorless void.

Wilbur stares at him, “Welcome back.”

It only takes a couple weeks for Dream to revive him this time. When he opens his eyes, it’s to a obsidian ceiling crying on him.

“It’s been an hour.”

He throws himself willingly into the lava this time, the skin crinkling and peeling back. Dream stares at him unbothered.

When Tommy opens his eyes, it’s to Mexican Dream slapping him awake.

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that Tomas.”

It takes an hour for Tommy to come back this time.

When he opens his eyes he’s immediately lifted from the ground by the collar of his shirt.

“We’re playing the game my way now.”

Tommy snaps his own neck, body crumpling in Dream’s hand.

When Tommy opens his eyes Schlatt is awake. Huh.

Maybe he just woke up to see Tommy appear and then get pushed back into the living realm.

“How many times have you died?”

When Tommy wakes up, he doesn’t bother opening his eyes. Instead he crawls over to the hole of water in the floor and sticks his head in. Hands try and pull him back, but he keeps a firm grip on the obsidian.

Water clogs his lungs, until Tommy finally passes out.

When he opens his eyes it’s to Schlatt gripping Wilbur’s sleeve and Mexican Dream tugging a hand through his hair.

“Don’t let me go back.”

Their heads snap to him, but his body is already being wretched back.

Hands pin him down when he wakes up, and he doesn’t open his eyes. 

“Stop!”

Tommy kicks Dream off with strength he doesn’t have, and then proceeds to choke himself. He doesn’t know how he manages to keep the other off him, but he does.

When Tommy opens his eyes, he can’t see anything. 

“Tommy, Tommy, fucking hell-” Wilbur’s hands are the only thing keeping him upright, and Tommy blindly grips the other’s hair.

“Wilbur- Wilbur, I can’t see- Wilbur I don’t want to go back-” His voice breaks the more he tries to talk.

“ _Tommy_ -”

When Tommy wakes up, he’s being held against a wall.

“Listen to me.”

_I don’t have to, bitch!_

Tommy tries to find a way to kill himself, but every attempt is stopped by Dream.

“You have no other choice.”

Tommy opens his eyes. There’s a potato in the pocket of Dream’s prison suit. He grabs that and shoves it down his throat, effectively choking on it. A hand reaches down his throat, but his eyes have already rolled back into his head.

“Oh my god you look like shit.”

Tommy doesn’t respond, instead throws something up. He opens his eyes, it’s a piece of his lung.

Slowly, his eyes trail to the side, where his fellow death mates are gathered, staring at him.

“Dream’s a bitch, ya know?”

He can feel the familiar deja vu of being resurrected coming back, but suddenly there are 6 hands grabbing at him, pulling him back. It’s almost enough, _almost_.

When Tommy wakes up, he should have learned by now. Any normal person would have stopped, would have just accepted it. 

Not him though, never him.

He’s constricted by arms, no way for him to move. When he opens his eyes, there’s a lever next to him, the lever that Dream uses to pull down the blackstone barrier.

Tommy moves backwards, pushing the lever straight through his chest.

“How many times is this going to happen?”

When Tommy opens his eyes, Schlatt is gripping his arm. That’s new.

“Dunno big man, until I can finally die.”

“Kid-”

\--

My name is Tommy I don’t learn from my mistakes.

But I will do my best no matter what it takes.

It’s usually my fault but I try to make it right.

And I do.

**Most of the time**.

\--

“How long are we going to play this game, Dream?”

Tommy is unbothered by the fact that Dream literally has him trapped in a ball in his arms.

“Until you finally learn.”

Tommy smiles, although there is nothing funny about this. “Never gonna happen.”

He rips his own arm off and it comes off with a ‘pop!’, a sound bones shouldn’t make.

When Tommy opens his eyes, he is alone. Huh.

Tommy hums, voice hoarse as he feels himself start to get ripped apart again.

“Forget, forget, forget-”

When Tommy wakes up, he is tired.

Dream is sitting on the wall next to him, stormy eyes piercing through his soul.

“Nice to see you again.”

An animalistic growl shoots through Tommy’s body, and then suddenly there’s blood on his hands and Dream is laying on the ground, body crumpled and dark arteries reek with running gore.

How funny, that Dream expected he would hold back. 

Instead he has prepared a macabre feast for one, the main course being his abuser’s bleeding heart.

Tommy pushes himself through the lava waterfall, not minding the burn at all. He grips onto the wall so he doesn’t drop off into the abyss.

A laugh shoots through his body. It sounds inhuman, prattling of horrors. “Hey Warden! I’ve got you a meal!”

He pushes himself off, scratching his eyes out.

In the end, Tommy has no idea what killed him. Him gouging his eyes out, him pushing himself through lava, or him falling into lava.

When Tommy opens his eye, everything hurts.

“Oh.”

Someone is beating the shit out of Dream, but he has no idea who. If he squints, he thinks he can see a crumpled suit jacket and a mask painted the Mexican flag.

Wilbur sits next to him, a smile curled on his lips as he watches the show. “Hey kid.”

“I killed him.”

There should not be a smile on his face, but there is.

Wilbur grins, “About time.”

They’re fucked up, aren’t they? Oh well, they already were before.

Tommy blinks, and then realizes it’s only through one eye. There is a numb feeling where his right eye is, and subconsciously two of his fingers shoot up to poke at the skin.

Instead, they fall into a hole that should not be there.

Tommy hooks his fingers on it, tugging slightly. Oh, that’s funny.

He laughs, and a volcano of pain erupts inside of him. Alright then.

“Wilbur I’m dead.”

“Indeed.”

Tommy hums, staring blankly at his black stained fingers. It’s almost like they’re covered with soot.

“I think I just killed the one person in the server who can revive people.”

Wilbur ruffles his hair, “Good, no one should be able to come back to life after dying.”

"Bad for other people though," Tommy mused dryly, not really caring in the slightest.

"Good thing we're already dead then, eh?" Wilbur cackled over the sound of Dream's yelling.


End file.
